battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasa Jizo (Uber Rare Cat)
Kasa Jizo is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Ancient Heroes Ultra Souls and Best of the Best events. Cat Evolves into Jizo's Moving Castle '('Kamui in BCP!) at level 10. Pros: * Massive damage to Black and Angel enemies. * High damage for a spammable attacker in unevolved form. * Cheap and spammable in first form. * Decent health in evolved form. * Evolved form has high range. * Evolved form has very high attack power. * Fast movement speed in unevolved form. Cons: * First form has somewhat poor range. * First form has low health. * Evolved form has very poor movement speed, cost, and recharge time. * Evolved form has only 2 knockbacks. Strategies/Usage While Jizo's evolved form has extremely high attack power, it's the normal form of this cat that shines. Kasa Jizo has a very short cooldown, and a stack of them will annihilate most black and angel enemies in their path. Once leveled up, this cat is virtually unstoppable on black-dominant stages like the XP Stages, Refined Palate, XP Colosseum, and Taste of Success (though Bombercat is needed for the last one), as well as angel-heavy stages like Broken Mask and No Plan A. Even against other enemies it still has very high stackable DPS, more than twice that of a Paris Cat with the same level. Be sure to keep Jizo protected, as enemies still deal full damage to it. It is recommended to keep this cat in its normal form, as it is more useful almost all the time. The evolved form can actually be very useful on stages with powerful decent-ranged bosses with supporting black or angel enemies, such as the Crazed Tank and Manic Eraser stages, or, in some cases, where the boss is an angel or a black enemy like Angry Fighting. A range of 450 is quite good, outranging most enemies, and the triple damage buff is very helpful, as many mid-late game threats have black or angel type. At level 50 moving castle has a whopping 150k HP and a grand 129,600 damage. thats 518,400 against black and angels. enough to kill all in only a few hits. A level 50 Jizo‘s moving castle can kill a 100% Le’noir in just one hit in it’s evolved form. Description English Version *Normal Form: It's said there's a shadowy organization who grants wishes made to these statues. (Area Atk) Deals massive damages to Black/Angel types *Evolved Form: The hidden fortress of the Jizo organization. ...wait isn't this classified? (Area Attack) Deals massive damages to Black/Angel types. Japanese Version Cost Normal Form: *Chapter 1: $500 *Chapter 2: $750 *Chapter 3: $1000 Evolved Form: *Chapter 1: $3950 *Chapter 2: $5925 *Chapter 3: $7900 Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance *Normal Form: A slightly-chubby cat wearing a kasa hat and a backpack carrying a statue. The statue in the attack animation appears to bring out a gun. *Evolved Form: A very large castle referencing Howl's Moving Castle. Has 4 statues positioned on cannons, along with a very large cannon that appears to charge up and attack with yellow "orbs". Trivia * This cat is based on Kasa Jizo, a tale about an old man who offered his kasa(a japanese traditional hat) to 6 Jizo Statues. Since he only has 5 hats left, he offered his own to the last statue, which explains the hat-less Jizo in this Cat's evolved form. * The evolved form is based on Howl's Moving Castle which is greatly shown on the legs. * This unit's evolved form has the highest attack out of all the cats with "Massive Damage" ability that hit two types of enemies. * This unit's unevolved form has the shortest recharge time of any Uber Rare cat. Gallery Kasa Jizo Attack Animation.gif|Kasa Jizo's attack animation Jizo's Moving Castle Attack Animation.gif|Jizo's Moving Castle's attack animation Kasa Jizo desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Jizo Moving Castle desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) Jizo(BCP).jpg|Normal form description (POP) Kamui.jpg|Evolved form description (POP) Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/138.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a4%ab%a4%b5%a4%b8%a4%be%a4%a6 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Momotaro | Princess Kaguya >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Area Attack Cats